


鬼怪王朝4

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 鬼怪王朝 [4]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: 鬼怪王朝 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	鬼怪王朝4

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 瑟熙

光天化日之下，宮中卻暗潮湧動，詭譎的氣氛籠罩著每一闕宮殿，早上的意外有些人膽怯、有些人意外、當然還有些人心懷不軌。兩個青年的腳步停在屋舍走廊轉角，聽著屋內動靜，他們清澈的眼眸對視了一眼，悄然無聲隱藏自身氣息。

取了一支花，雅緻的修剪枝幹，然後將花枝插入濕潤的泥裡。交泰殿彷彿換了個主子，蒙著面的男人坐在本屬於王妃的大位之上悠然自得，王妃與一眾私下勾結的權臣恭敬的跪坐在席上，腦袋低垂著幾乎貼近地面，連大氣都不敢喘一下。

「所以說殺錯人了。」教主緩緩的說道，聲音彷彿隨著擴散在空中的薰香繚繞四處，分明沒有任何情緒的嗓音，聽者卻只覺得渾身毛骨悚然。

「教主大人，妾身……」

「沒讓你說話。」教主毫不客氣的打斷王妃繼續說下去，臉上覆蓋著厚重的金面具，一雙詭異的眼神透了出來，壓迫得使王妃連頭也不敢抬。

「本來是只想除掉那隻妖物，其他人好解決。」

「教主大人，長世子如果死了，那妖物報復該怎麼辦！」王妃實在是等待不了，一想到誠允隨時可能報復，她便如坐針氈，始終安定不下。

誰知道教主只是陰森詭譎的笑了起來，宛如野獸咆哮般的笑聲迴盪在空中，「早知你們只會壞事，怎麼可能沒預料到此狀況。」

「妖蛇除了毒之外還有咒，那妖物不可能不救長世子，他要解毒不死也只會剩半條命，除掉他還不容易。」教主勾了勾手指，一隊本應屬於王手下的禁衛軍恭敬得走了進來，「去把長世子和妖物一網打盡。」

少年們聽得心驚，也不管隱蔽行蹤了，邁開步伐前去通風報信。

\--

毒液順著血流，那不僅包含毒液，更摻入詛咒，光是啐出毒液仍遠遠不夠，長埈緊閉著雙眼，額角不斷冒著冷汗，看在誠允眼裡格外難受。

他看透許多事，但他從來都看不透自己。小時候他能看見長埈身上屬於王的耀眼光芒，也因此他一直待在長埈身邊，他要讓長埈成為王。現在在他眼裡的長埈被死亡的顏色籠罩，長埈說不想成為王，他不確定自己待在長埈身邊是不是正確選擇。

不過在他做出選擇之前，他有更重要的事必須完成，定了定心神，他撫摸著長埈的腦袋，輕輕吻了長埈緊蹙的眉頭，然後是圓潤的鼻頭，最終他的吻落在長埈的唇上，那是一雙薄而清透的唇瓣，也不是第一次觸碰，但每次總覺得心湖蕩漾出波紋，凝神渡了一口長氣進長埈的胸膛，幾乎把大半修為都給渡了過去。

也許有人會笑他傻，耗了半條命救個凡人，以往他可能會反駁，救長埈只因長埈是將會成為王的人，如今他無話可說，或許他真的是傻吧。

渡了大半修為後長埈呼吸平緩了不少，緊皺的眉頭也鬆開，誠允深深喘了口氣他感覺渾身虛弱無力，彷彿風一吹他都會隨風化為無形，但看著長埈頸上怵目驚心的傷口逐漸復原，他心裡卻安定不少。

長埈感覺體內一股暖流繞行，驅散了所有病痛，一股力量衝上腦袋，猛然睜開雙眼。

「好點了嗎？」誠允在邊上柔和的問道。

長埈沒有立即回覆，四處張望確認自己身處熟悉的房內，一邊的誠允在他眼裡卻不知怎麼的有些糢糊。

他揉了揉眼睛，誠允身上的光芒有些黯淡，「哥你做了什麼嗎？」

誠允搖了搖頭只是淺淺的笑了笑，雖然他知道身體狀況是瞞不過長埈的雙眼。

正當長埈還想說些什麼的時候，房門卻被粗暴的撞開，誠允心底暗罵不好，此刻的他功力大減，有心之人如果持續追擊就算是他要全身而退也不甚容易。

知範提著配刀闖入，方才正是他撞開門，而周燦也緊隨其後，誠允一見到兩人卻沒有放下戒心，說到底這兩人完全屬於王妃派系，儘管虛弱得幾乎催不動體內氣息，但仍然散出妖力，眼瞳漸漸轉化成血色，指甲也逐漸增長且變得銳利。

知範見狀一手覆在刀柄上，將還想上前的周燦擋在自己身後，空氣凝結似的格外凝重。

「你們怎麼來了？」長埈見形式緊張，儘管才剛恢復身體還有些疲憊，但仍然從床上起身，整了整衣冠伸手拉著誠允的衣角，後者這才緩和了下來，低喘著收去妖力，光是這點小事現在的也覺得疲憊。

周燦拍了拍知範的肩，讓後者也放下刀劍，知範心不甘情不願的照做，但一雙眼仍然警戒得盯著誠允不放。

「哥，你們現在馬上出宮吧！」周燦面色緊張的說道，時不時往門外張望，「再不走，禁衛軍就來了！」

長埈和誠允對視了一眼，還沒來得及細想，屋外已經吵吵嚷嚷，整齊劃一的腳步聲幾乎圍繞了整個屋子。

「這到底是怎麼回事……」

「沒時間解釋了，知範！」

「嘖，我只幫這一次。」看了一眼周燦，知範點了頭示意幾人跟上，刀刃出竅銀色光芒一閃，毫不畏懼的站在房門前，外頭已經被一隊整裝待發的禁衛軍包圍。

誠允見狀又再次催動體內的氣息輪轉，強撐著身子外表逐漸顯得猙獰，隨著知範突圍，他也立刻跟了上去，站在知範身旁，此時的身體狀況不佳，單憑他和知範是不可能抵擋得了整隊禁衛軍。

「哥，我不能撐多久，你見空檔和長埈哥跟著周燦走。」

「你呢？」

知範聳了聳肩，毫不在意的說道，「我不會怎樣的，再怎麼說我都是周燦的人，大概不會被怎樣吧。」

「不說了，走！」知範語音剛落，俯身提著刀刃快速往前衝去，刀刃橫掃而過，相碰的瞬間，金屬撞擊的聲響震耳欲聾。

誠允也跟在後頭，靠著速度快速的趁幾個禁衛軍不備，俐落的解決，但光是這樣已經上氣不接下氣，明顯能力大不如前，看著知範奮力抵擋著讓人絕望的人數差距，誠允又起身，朝著禁衛軍包圍中最薄弱的一塊襲擊而去。

同時周燦和長埈抓緊了時機闖了出去，誠允一個不留神被撞倒在地，兩個禁衛軍立刻上前壓制他，千鈞一髮之際知範趕了過來，一刀劃過兩道血痕。

「哥，快走。」

誠允看向知範，後者盤好的髮絲已經散亂的不成人形，細白的臉蛋上拉出一道血痕，臉上堅毅的表情卻絲毫不變。

「如果還能見面……」

「別見面了，在外面好好活著。」

誠允一愣，隨後在知範的催促下立刻起身，跟上周燦和長埈的腳步，倉促之間回頭一望，知範已經被壓制，禁衛軍的兵器架在他頸子上。

「知範他……」

「他不會有事的。」周燦有些苦澀的笑了笑，繼續帶著兩人往宮門跑去，卻遠遠望見又一隊軍隊往他們走來。

三人立刻拐個彎躲道一旁大水缸之後，後頭還有追兵，一下進退兩難，周燦只是看了兩人一眼。

「周燦啊，你……」

周燦搖了搖頭，阻止長埈繼續說下去，「我去拖延時間，你們趁機繼續往宮門走，宰鉉他們應該已經在那裡等著了。」

「連宰鉉也加入？」長埈皺起眉頭，「你們幾個小子到底為什麼要做那麼多？」

「哥，我們是手足啊。」周燦只是簡單的說著，然後笑了笑，「來不及了，看時機快走知道了嗎？」

語畢周燦一個閃身鑽出藏身處，攔住前方的軍隊指著另外一個方向，還不忘在背後偷偷比著手勢讓兩人快走。

長埈猶豫不決，誠允見狀一把拉住長埈的手趁機繞過軍隊往宮門邁開大步，「如果現在放棄，那他們的努力都將付之一炬，逃出去就是你對他們最大的回報。」

長埈聽了這才下定決心，好不容易總算是來到宮門前，眼見守城的士兵倒了一片，等在那的是宰鉉和東炫，兩人背靠著背手中持著利刃。

「來的剛好，快走吧。」東炫喘著氣甩了下刀刃，染上的鮮血從刀尖落到地面，接著俐落的收起刀刃。

「哥，路上小心。」

「東炫啊、宰鉉啊，之後如果哥回……」

「啊，真是！」東炫氣急敗壞的打斷長埈，「哥該不會還想著回來吧！真的不要回來了，在外面好好活著吧！宮裡我們會看著辦的，知道了嗎？」

「可是……」

「別再可是了，快走吧！」東炫說著暴躁的推著長埈離開。

誠允牽上長埈的手，那無疑是對未知將來最好的安慰，這點小動作讓長埈覺得心裡有了點底氣，至少他不會是一個人。站在宮門前長埈覺得這會是他此生最後一次看著這個從小生長的地方。

「哥，我不能成為王的話，你還會跟著我嗎？」

「當王也好，不當王也罷，你要去哪，我都跟著你。」誠允執著長埈的手，輕聲對著長埈說道。

誠允意識到從前的自己太傻了，打從一開始長埈有沒有成為朝鮮的王都沒有關係。

長埈永遠都是他的王，他會守著他的王直到永遠。

在送走哥哥們後，宰鉉和東炫費勁的關上大門，兩人覺得荒謬的相視一笑，從小到大宮中的生活總是講求規矩，第一次叛逆竟然如此大逆不道，實在是太荒謬了。

「那接下來該怎麼辦呢？」

東炫說著兩人同時轉過身，面對他們的是一大群禁衛軍隊。

-續


End file.
